Come Undone
by SnowWhitexx
Summary: She knows something's wrong, but she can't help but stare into his eyes. Elijah/Katerina.


**So honestly, I had this planned to be a bit smutty and dirty, but in the end I just decided to leave it go the way it was going. Overall, I am very happy with it. I love Elijah and Kat(erina)herine so much, I just had to write something about them, even if it's just a oneshot. (or maybe it won't be. ;))**

_**From the moment I met him, Lord Elijah, I knew he was the one who'd always be there to save me if I had fallen into a bad situation. I was right.**_

The party was raging on around me, all the most noble families from the area there. I felt slightly out of place, everyone was in elegant silks and colors, and then there was me. Don't get me wrong, I felt beautiful in my dress, the soft maroon color contrasted again the soft white/silver boarders. The only real thing that made me feel semi-elegant was my necklace. The pear shaped diamond made me feel somewhat noble.

I felt a presence lingering behind me. I slowly turned and came face to face with this very dashing young man.

"Hello." I smiled softly as he stared down at me.

"Lady Katerina, May I introduce the Lord Elijah." The young man I had come to know as Joseph said as he walked over to us.

My breath hitched slightly as I stared up at him. _LORD _Elijah? He must be…

"It's a pleasure, My Lord." I whispered curtsying to him as I held my hand out to his.

His hand slid around mine softly, I instantly looked up. His hand was ice cold, but his smile was warm.

"The pleasure is all mine, Katerina." He smiled, pressing his lips softly to my skin.

My heart leaped under my skin, causing a shiver to run up my spine. He was so gorgeously mysterious, I was completely intrigued and engulfed in him. The way his eyes locked on mine almost made my knees weak, his bright brown eyes just pulled me in.

"How're you enjoying the party?" He smiled, hand still wrapped around mine.

"It is quite lovely, your home is lovely." I smiled.

This part of me didn't want him to let go. Even just having him hold my hand, I felt safe. I know it is extremely weird to say, because I don't know this man at all, but apart of me felt like I did. The way it seemed like he was watching over me was humbling, and flattering, and made me feel… comfortable. I never felt like this before.

As footsteps came closer, I felt his hand pull away from mine quickly. I felt instantly detached from any real feeling of safety I just had.

"Lady Katerina, May I introduce the Lord Klaus." Joseph said, gesturing me towards the tall blonde man making his way towards us.

This is the man who had summoned me. I suddenly felt less scared, but I still felt uneasy as he smiled at me. It didn't feel warm like Elijah's had. It felt cynical. It was alarming.

"Lady Katerina." He half smirked, extending his hand to me.

I could see Lord Elijah staring us down out of the corner of my eye, he seemed slightly tensed, worried maybe.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, My Lord." I smiled half heartedly, placing my hand in his while I curtsied to him.

His hand tightened around my fingers as he kissed the top of my hand, his lips just as cold as ice as Elijah's, but unlike Elijah, his smile was just as icy as his kiss. I no longer felt safe what so ever.

The next afternoon was quiet. The morning was busy, breakfast was crazy. Klaus had dragged on about some traditional ritual he would like me to be involved in. Something about the moonlight stone. I couldn't concentrate all that much, but I hope I faked my way through as best as I could. I felt horrible for being as uninterested as I was, but I couldn't stop thinking about Lord Elijah. I had wished he had been there with us, I would've felt more comfortable, more… safe.

After our lunch, Lord Klaus had some business to attend to, and told me I could explore the house if I'd like. I found my way out on to the back patio, pretty stone paths leading down into the garden from it. My eyes shifted along the many rose bushes planted along the paths, and the boarders of the patio itself. The feeling was almost surreal, being surrounded by such beautiful flowers.

"Good afternoon, Lady Katerina." A voice from behind startled me.

I span around as quickly as I could, my heart leaping to my throat when I saw him. I smiled slightly as Lord Elijah stopped in front of me. I curtsied slightly, his smile showing through his usually straight face.

"Good Afternoon, Lord Elijah." My voice almost went hoarse as he locked eyes with me once again.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay." He glanced down at me, leaning on the patio railing.

"It… is… if you don't mind me saying so, quite… dull." I said, glancing up at him.

I never liked to complain, they are my gracious hosts after all. There just was nothing to do, no one to really speak to, once everyone started becoming busy.

"I'm sorry to hear that," He frowned. "Is there anything I can do to change that?"

"Would you like to play a game with me?" I smiled up at him, a half grin starting to form.

He stared down at me with an amused look, but nodded a yes to my question. I grinned brightly, picking up the end of my velvet green dress.

"Catch me if you can!" I cried out, bolting off the patio and down the path into the garden.

I heard him laugh, followed by his heavy footsteps run after me. I couldn't help but giggle, he was not subtle whatsoever. His boots pounded on the ground after me, making it easy to hear how far away he was from me. I had quite a bit of a lead on him, but I could tell he was letting me lead on purpose. I slowed as I rounded the corner into the garden, letting my dress drop to the ground.

"You're meant to catch me!" I cried out, looking back as he rounded the corner.

"But if I were to catch you, the game would be over!" He smiled, his arms throwing up in the air slightly.

I smiled brightly at him, letting a slight giggle escape as I made my way over to the stone bench.

"Thank you for entertaining me." I couldn't help but blush faintly as I glanced back over at him.

"Well…You looked lonely by yourself out on the patio, so I took pity on you." He smiled coyly at me, a flash of his white smile peeking through his lips.

My jaw dropped slightly as I watched him stroll over with an amused look plastered across my face. I just shook my head slowly as he smiled brighter.

"Klaus promised to spend the day with me… but…" I sighed softly, taking a seat on the stone bench.

I couldn't help but feel lonely, the cold emptiness consuming me slowly. If I was meant to be his guest, why couldn't he spend some time with me. I felt like a tiny fish in this giant pond of nobles. I was nothing special, but for him to take an interest in me, It was honoring, but now… for him to spend most of his time talking about himself, and what he wants, it is slightly upsetting.

"Klaus does not live by any rules but his own." He said, eyes shifting across the garden slowly.

"…He is a very charming man… Hard for any woman to resist I suppose…" I said, my voice just above a whisper.

I knew I was lying to myself, because I, in fact, was not at all that interested in him. I have found myself being more and more drawn to Lord Elijah. He seemed so much more caring, and willing to listen to what _I _had to say, and not just what _HE _wanted me to hear. He stared down at me, a knowing look in his eyes.

"…and yet?" He said softly.

"…I don't know why he called to me…" I shook my head slowly, looking up at him. "…He seems to not care about me at all…"

"Many a union has been built on much less…" He pondered, his arms crossing across his chest, eyes glancing down towards me.

My eyes shifted down and along the grass slowly. I didn't want to feel lonely, and alone, or empty at all.

"…Is it wrong to want more…?" I asked softly, looking up at him.

He sighed softly, taking a seat next to me. I looked at him as he sat, him looking back.

"Do you have more with Trevor?" He asked curiously.

I stared at him for awhile, still pondering how he even knew about Trevor, but smiled and laughed slightly, shaking my head as my eyes traveled back down to the ground.

"Trevor believes that he loves me, but…" I said, glancing back up at him. "True love is not real, unless it is returned… Do you agree?"

His eyes shifted away as he stared blankly at a spot for a long while. I stared at him curiously. I wonder if he ever had been in love, or maybe, and maybe itself was just a silly fantasy of my own, but maybe if he had fallen in love with me.

"…I do not believe in love, Katerina." He finally said, eyes traveling back to mine.

I felt my heart sink down into my stomach. How could he not believe in love? It just seems absurd. My eyes shifted over his slowly, I, of coarse, getting lost in his eyes once again. He seemed determined for me to believe his answer, I could see it on his face.

"…That is too sad for me to accept, my lord." I whispered softly, shaking my head.

He started at me intently with the same blank expression he usually held on his face.

"Life is too cruel, If we cease to believe in love… Why would we want to live?"

His face slowly turned up into a smile, his features softening at my words. I felt my heart jump back into my chest once he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. The comforting, safe feeling was back again. Around Elijah, I feel like I can be true to my own opinions, and know that he'd be there to listen to me. Oh, how much I just wish I could lean over and show him how much I did truly care for him. How much I liked him more. I did not care for Lord Klaus, I care for you. Oh, why can't you see that.

The sound of leaves crunching under boots brought me out of my thoughts as Elijah looked back, instantly standing up from the bench. I glanced back over my shoulder as Lord Klaus made his way over to us.

"What do I interrupt?" He smiled coyly at us, stopping next to me.

"Just a simple conversation." Elijah smiled, glancing down at me.

Simple it may have seemed to him, but it wasn't at all simple to me. I stood up slowly, glancing at Elijah one last time before turning to Klaus. I smiled softly, hiding the sudden feeling of disgust I felt towards him.

"Then I suppose you won't mind me taking Lady Katerina for the rest of the evening them." He smirked, taking my arm into his hand as he walked off.

I followed slowly behind him. I suddenly felt lost once again, alone. I glanced back at Elijah as we walked. He stood still by the bench, watching us walk away. I felt Klaus' hand brush my lower back, urging me to continue to follow. My eyes shifted away from Elijah, and back down to the ground.

Every bit of me wanted to scream in protest, and run back over and throw myself into Elijah's arms, but what good would it do me? I didn't even know If he cared for me. Maybe this whole thing is some silly little crush that I'll eventually get over. Hearing myself say that though, seems oddly ridiculous. The heart knows exactly what It wants, and mine does not want Lord Klaus.

For the life of me, I could not sleep that night. Something was bothering me, pulling the strings at the back of my mind. The same uncomfortable, unsafe feeling lingered the entire evening I spent with Klaus. There's something about that man that isn't safe. I just don't understand why.

"What troubles you." A voice from the doorway brought me from my thoughts.

Glancing back at the familiar voice, Lord Elijah stood in the doorway, a concerned look across his face. I just shook my head slowly. What am I to say? I think your brothers a creeper? No. Not at all.

"Nothing, My lord. Just a bit of sleeping trouble…" I said softly, glancing back over to the window.

The moon tonight was almost as full as it could be. The white glow over the garden gave the roses such a new life to them, the way they shined almost seemed fantasy like. I sometimes admired flowers. They bloom in the safe sunlight, but know when to hide from the darkness.

"Katerina…" He whispered with a sigh.

I turned my head back to look at him, but without realizing it, he was right in front of me. I jumped slightly at the sight. I'm sure I didn't even hear his footsteps across the floor.

"Yes?" I glanced up at him.

"You are not safe here with Klaus, with me either." He said with a straight face.

I stared at him confusedly, eyes shifting over his face. How could that be possible? What was he talking about? A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"We are not safe. You must keep yourself safe."

"I don't understand." I whispered softly, shaking my head.

He looked down at me. What I saw then nearly made my skin crawl. Veins slowly appeared around his eyes, the skin turning faint red. Blood pooled into the whites of his eyes quickly, the bright brown intensifying tenfold. My eyes widened at the sight, my heart leaping up into my throat. His lips parted ever so slightly, and all I could see was white. The long teeth in front came down to a point, a sharp point by the looks of it. I was finding it ridiculously hard to breathe by now.

"…Vampire." I whispered softly, staring up at him. He just nodded softly.

"You are part of a plan. Tomorrow, Klaus shall sacrifice you to the moon, and you will die…" He trailed off, eyes shifting away from mine as the blood receded back through the veins in his face.

"I… die…" I whispered lowly, tears forming in my eyes.

All this time, I thought I meant something. I'm only a pawn after all. I'm only here for him to get what he wants after all.

"No." He said firmly, taking my hands quickly. "It was meant to be at first, but… I cannot let him take your life. I won't Katerina. I promise."

I looked back up at him slowly, tears slipping down along my cheeks. His face had returned to normal. He lifted his hand softly, brushing a few stray tears off of my right cheek with his finger. My eyes shifted away, I couldn't look at him anymore. He was in on this too, wasn't he? He was helping Klaus. He was going to let me die. His fingers slid down my cheek softly, stopping under my chin. He lifted it, my eyes shifted back to his.

"I know I lied. I know I shouldn't have let it go this far. I was going to let it fall through…" His eyes shifted over mine slowly, "But when I met you, I knew I couldn't let anything happen to you. I knew somewhere, deep down, I had to protect you, but I didn't understand why. Now I do…"

My heart leaped again, I'm sure if it were to beat any faster, it'd burst through my chest and fly around the room at an insane pace. Was he saying what I hoped he was? What I was thinking of, wishing for since the moment we met?

"I was wrong. I did not believe in love, but now I do… because I'm sure now. I love you, Katerina."

My knees suddenly felt weak, my head was dizzy. I felt as if I was suffocating. He loved me. _LOVED _me. I couldn't do anything, just stare. How I wanted to say so much, but couldn't. All I could do was smile and cry even more then I had been. He smiled back softly, brushing even more tears away with his hand.

"Do not cry Katerina."

The more I realized I was, the more foolish I felt. I couldn't help crying the tears of joy though. I just shook my head with a grin. My hand tightened around his softly.

"I love you too."

His lips curved at the corners, a smile softening his features. He pulled my hand to his face, pressing a delicate kiss to the skin along the back of my hand. My stomach did flip flops, and my legs almost gave out under me. I had never felt this head over heels for someone before. Every little thing he did to me made me felt weak.

"You need to pack your things. We must get you out of here before tomorrow night. Meet me in the garden as soon as you can. I will take you away from here, From Klaus. I'll make sure you stay alive." He whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to my forehead.

I nodded slowly, even if I didn't want this moment to end. He softly slid his hands away from mine, and in a split second, he was gone. I stood there for a long moment, wondering if this was really happening, or if I was merely dreaming. As soon as I glanced out my window though, all of my worries faded away. Elijah was sitting on the same stone bench we had been earlier.

At this moment, every insecurity I had faded, and once again, I felt safe. Elijah was the man, the vampire, I knew would keep me safe.


End file.
